Embrace Me, My Love
by When Darkness Rises
Summary: Sometimes, simple hugs can be more powerful than a kiss. Kouga/Kagome


**Koga/Kagome:** Sometimes, simple hugs can be more powerful than a kiss.

"**Embrace Me, My Love"**

Kagome couldn't remember when it began.

Perhaps it was the way he looked at Kikyo. She couldn't blame him, not really. Given the history, the tension, the yearning. Kagome's heart gave a small spasm. She knew Inuyasha felt something deep for her, neither could deny that. Just like he couldn't deny Kikyo.

But still, wasn't Kagome the living one? The one with blood coursing through her veins. The one who stands by him and always will. The one… who loves him! But she wasn't Kikyo, the porcelain princess who grasped his heart first.

She stretched on a tight smile and tried to follow Sango's conversation with her fiancé. Furry little Shippo nestled in her arms, slightly snoring. She let out a lighthearted giggle and caught Inuyasha's sideway glimpse. Her heart gave another spasm, a happy yearning one. She snuggled Shippo closer to her chest, his heartbeat in synch with hers. It was small yet loving. She knew he would be big and proud, no longer able to fit in her arms.

Maybe things will be okay for now.

* * *

Perhaps it was the freshly picked flowers; the genuine and charming smile; the embrace.

It was spontaneous. Miruko and Sango slept hand in hand. Shippo perched next the crackling fire, wiggling from a mischievous dream. Inuyasha snuck off somewhere. And Kagome huddled beneath a tree, trying to stop crying. She scrubbed the tears away with her sleeve at the familiar sound of whirling wind.

He had flowers again, peonies this time. She gave a little smile, genuine and beaming.

How could a person look distressed and happy at the same time? Kouga pulled it off. He didn't say a word, exactly what she needed. Instead, he offered his hand, and she accepted without a thought.

The flowers dropped to the ground as they embraced amongst the crackling embers and snores. She didn't ask why he was there, but only squeezed tighter.

"Please don't leave."

Pink petals were left at her feet, the gentle wind drifting them away with her worries.

* * *

Perhaps it was the kiss. It should have been perfect; beneath a blanket of stars and pure white moon; atop a bridge with reflections casted in the sapphire river. They held hands, his warm and hers clammy. He pulled her in closer. He breathed in her scent; fresh laundry and peonies. They shared a faint smile, and then kissed.

She tried to make it passionate, to pour all her soul into it.

Yet it was dead.

Kagome sighed and let go of Inuyasha's hand. They walked back silently, his pace faster.

* * *

Perhaps because he ignored her looks on messy days.

The blood thirsted demons never stopped, never would until her goal was complete. There were days when blood stained her clothes, her hair tangled, and legs bruised. She was naked now, alone in a spare inn's room. She stared at her reflection in the cracked mirror, and felt like crying.

How could Inuyasha possibly love her like this? Her body wasn't smooth and perfect like Kikyo's clay flesh. Cuts acquired over the time spent risking her life, it reminded her of an unfinished connect-the-dots picture. A burn scab on her back hadn't gone away yet. Bruises were scattered in patches on her left leg and shoulder. She grimaced. As a little kid, she never dreamed of being a priestess on a mission from hell.

She started to sob and didn't listen to arguing voices outside the door. Didn't notice the door opened. Forgot she was bare as she turned to see Kouga.

He frowned. "How come lately, when I visit, I always see you crying?"

She didn't bother covering herself up, already used to Inuyasha seeing her like this. Minus the sniffling.

"Hey," she said weakly.

He picked up the bed's blanket and draped it around her. Their figures pressed together. His body was warm like Inuyasha's, but different somehow. The way he wrapped his arms around her. The way she nuzzled her head in his shoulder. The way he stroked her matted hair tenderly.

The way her bare frame felt complete with him.

* * *

Perhaps it was the way he held his tongue for her.

She tugged on his russet arm, quietly pleading. "Please don't. It's not his fault. He loves her… and I can't help that." She gaze fell to the ground, no longer able to look Kouga in the eyes. "I just… have to accept that. But I still love him, I think."

Leaves crunched beneath her feet as she repositioned her weight. She eyed in his unmoving, contemplating body. She breathed in, calming her anxious heart. A fantastic taste settled in her throat; all swirled to create this one perfection. _This must be what the wind tastes like._ She didn't want it to go.

"I can wait."

Her grip loosened. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you…"

She repeated on and on into the nighttime breeze.

* * *

Perhaps the whisper in her sleep.

She and Sango lied beneath the peaceful blue sky, basking in the sun's blush. For a time, demon slashing and shard hunting eluded them, allowing precious time to loosen muscles and clear the mind. The demon slayer rolled her head over to her friend. "Isn't this great?"

Kagome giggled. "Totally." She waved her legs in wind's cool breath. It tickled, remind her of a simpler, younger time. "I love this…"

Moments passed in blissful silence before Kagome's eyes fluttered down. She mumbled something.

"Kouga…"

He hid in the trees' shadowed branch, smiling and feeling comfort at her sweet whisper. Although Kagome didn't know when it began, Kouga knew where it would end; in his devoted arms.

End

**How'd I do for my first romance? Please point out any mistakes and tell me how you feel :D**


End file.
